Vuelve a mi
by ino-sakura14
Summary: .Songfics::. ShikaxIno El nunca oenso que una cancion lo identificara tanto e hiciera regresar a su viejo amor...Lo se pesimo summary gomen....onegai dejen reviews!


Olax ste es mi primer songifics,es de una de mi parejas favoritas de naruto , la cancion es de magnate y valentino en verdad es muii kawaii...ojala dejen reviews... acepto todo tipo de sugerencias espero q les guste :) sayooooo!!

La noche había caído y tan solo unas pocas estrellas iluminaban débilmente la zona donde un joven Ninja de unos 16 años descansaba perezosamente recostado en un árbol

Su mirada estaba pérdida en un punto fijo de aquel lugar. Pesadamente cerró los ojos tratando de poder relajarse pero era imposible, la imagen de cierta rubia heredera del clan yamanaka aparecía a cada momento en su mente no le dejaba ni un espacio para pensar en alguna otra cosa , pero esa era la única forma de sentirse cerca de ella, ahora no escuchaba sus gritos, no veía su sonrisa, no peliaba con ella ,no la abrazaba cuando estaba triste ni nada por el estilo y es que simplemente ya no podía .Hace algún tiempo la chica había abandonado la aldea, se había mudado a la tierra del agua con su familia, ese fue el peor día para Shikamatu Naara , verla partir dejando aquel lugar que había sido su hogar por muchos años, donde iso amigos y enemigos...solo lo había dejado con una carta donde expresaba todos sus sentimientos hacia el y le explicaba lo mal que se siento cuando se entero de su relación con Temari y lo bien que le iso escuchar que había terminado con ella, además, le pedía perdón por todas las veces que la tubo que soportar hablando de sasuke y le daba las gracias por todas las que la consoló por culpa del uchiha .Shikamaru recordó aquellos viejos momentos con ino ,saco un pequeño papel doblado de una de sus carteras y lo leyó por milésima vez, simplemente no se cansaba de leerlo, a lo lejos escucho una canción que lo iso desconcentrarse un poco, se iba a parar para irse pero no pudo…algo lo impulsaba a quedarse…

Donde quiera que estés

No te voy a olvidar

Seguiré siendo tuyo

Toda la eternidad

He llorado por ti

Y no quiero llorar

He callado este amor

Que quisiera gritar

Te arrancaron de mi

Te llevaron tan lejos

Le quitaron tu piel a mi piel

Entre tanto dolor

Entre tanto silencio

Sigo aquí sin saber como hare

Era increíble que una insignificante canción lo identificara tanto cerro nuevamente los ojos y siguió escuchando….

Vuelve a mí

Que no puedo vivir si no estas

Yo prefiero morir, que perderte

Vuelve a mí

Que no existe en mí ser un lugar

Donde tú no estarás para siempre

Ya no tardes más, por favor, vuelve a mí

Ya no tardes más, por favor

Cada estrofa lo identificaba mas, cada palabra era un como si una aguja se le clavara en el corazón, como si estubieran contando su historia es esa cancion

No me dejes así...

Yo sin ti no doy mas...

Líbrame de tu adiós...

De esta herida mortal...

Aquí en mi corazón...

Guardare tu lugar...

Aunque pasen mil años...

Siempre te voy amar...

Eso era verdad aunque pasaran millones de años el no la iba a dejar de amarla, porque ino era su razón de vivir, por eso cuando ella se había ido el decidido terminar con temari porque simplemente no la amaba, su corazón estaba completamente tomado por ino y ante eso el no podía hacer nada

Se que nunca jamás dejare de quererte

No concibo que ya te perdí

Aunque estalle la tierra

Y se acabe mi suerte

Seguiré aquí esperando por

El soñaba que algún día ino volviera deseba profundamente volver a verla necesitaba abrazarla sentir su calor era su mayor anelo

Vuelve a mí

Que no puedo vivir si no estas

Yo prefiero morir, que perderte

Vuelve a mí

Que no existe en mí ser un lugar

Donde tú no estarás para siempre

Ya no tardes más, por favor, vuelve a mí

Ya no tardes más, por favor, vuelve a mí

Vuelve a mí

Que no existe en mí ser un lugar

Donde tú no estarás para siempre

Ya no tardes más, por favor, vuelve a mí

Ya no tardes más, por favor

(Vuelve a mí...)

Con esa ultima estrofa no pudo evitar que algunas pequeñas lagrimas bajaran de sus ojos-Te amo ino ,te necesito-susurro-De pronto sintió una calida mano en su hombro

Se giro ,y ahí la vio tan bella como siempre con una mirada llena de ternura se paro rápidamente y se acerco a ella…

-yo tambien te amo y te necesito shikamaru-dejo la rubia antes de lanzarse a los brazos del joven nara…. Y unir sus labios con los de este para no separarlos nunca mas….


End file.
